The Trip
by rafelover
Summary: Rafe and Alison's journey to loving each other...
1. Default Chapter

**Since the weather has closed down the airports, Alison has decided to drive, instead of fly to Chicago, to meet up with Jamal. Rafe has succeeded in gaining more time on earth to correct Alison and Jamal's relationship, the only relationship left to patch in Port Charles. Deciding to join Alison on her road trip, he promises to repair the damage. Alison is unsure about his accompanying her on the trip. A part of her is overjoyed to have his company once more but another part is afraid that her feelings for him are threatening her and Jamal.**

**The Trip-Chapter 1 **

"You know Rafe, you don't have to come with me. I mean, I can do this alone." 

"Have you seen the weather out there? What if something happens to you? You need someone to go with you. Besides that's why I'm here, Ali. I promise that things between you and Jamal will be fine." 

"Thanks" Ali says sincerely, warming up to the idea of a road trip with an angel. 

"No problem" he said sheepishly, while looking at the girl lovingly.

Beginning their drive with Alison at the wheel, the snow started to fall delicately to the ground barely sticking. "Wow, isn't this beautiful." Ali suggests innocently. 

"What is beautiful is seeing everyone so happy and in love at the Christmas party. I was worried that Kevin and Lucy would never come around but they did…in the best way possible." 

"Yea, that was really wonderful of you Rafe."

"It wasn't me…I can really only do so much. It was Kevin and Lucy and their true love for one another." 

"True love, yea…" Alison repeated silently, "Do you believe in true love, Rafe?" Rafe could tell that Alison was thinking of Jamal and that her doubts were taking over. 

"Sure I do." Ali took her eyes off the road to make eye contact with the angel sitting in her passenger seat. They were wildly innocent and optimistic and she couldn't help but love them. "I mean, that's my job…to believe in love. I have faith that true love does exist and I'm going to prove it to you Alison." Rafe said confidently, smiling warmly at the girl. He could not help but think of her fondly. She was the one making him believe. He had seen love but he had never known love or known how it felt before he met her. There was something so incredible about her, the way she warmly embraced life, her smile, and her generosity. Rafe quickly let his mind wonder…wondering about Alison, but then he quickly shook it out of his mind. It was an absolute impossibility! 

Alison's pulse began to race. Rafe sounded extremely confident and for a second she thought it would be him that proved it to her, but thoughts of Jamal quickly entered her mind. "Rafe?"

"Yea?" he responded nervously…still feeling guilty about letting his mind wonder about her. 

"What was your life like before you know…before…back when…" Alison hinted awkwardly. 

"Back, before I was an angel?" 

"Yea." 

"Well, I mean…it was all about stopping evil. I guess that 's why they made me an angel. I spent all my time trying to track down Caleb and others like him. It was a full time job, you know?" 

"I accidentally read some of your journal," she admitted sweetly. 

"Accidentally?" Rafe smiled. 

"Yea" she smiled back, "…and I didn't see anything BUT the tracking of vampires. Was that really your entire life?" 

"Well…" Rafe didn't know what to say. He knew it wasn't much of a life but he was good at it. His feelings were obviously hurt. 

"I didn't mean to make it sound insignificant, Rafe…really. I just meant…I was just wondering if you had anybody important in your life…besides vampires…that is?" 

"Well, as I said…tracking vampires was a full time job. In fact, it was a full time life. I didn't have much time for other stuff or other people. Though I wish I did…now looking back." Alison looked at him sympathetically. She wanted to hug him but knew she shouldn't. He peered back at her desperately wanting to be with her. The nervous tension between them was mounting. They both began to feel it. For a split second Rafe questioned why Ed gave him permission to come back to earth to help Alison…it was truly a test. 

"It just burns me that Valerie got to spend Christmas with Jamal and I didn't." Alison quickly stated, trying to change the subject. "She's probably trying to cuddle up to him right now. She's taking full advantage of all this, I'm sure." Rafe did not reply, which made Ali feel guilty. "I know… that's an awful thing to say but I can't help it. Ok? Val obviously has a thing for Jamal and she's trying to push me out of the picture every chance she gets." Ali snarled. "I am really trying to be better about this but it is really hard when the one you love is not with you, you know?" 

"Yea…yea of course I know." He protested, knowing he didn't. 

"You know…I was really glad when you came back. I've, like, really come to love having you around. You've become a really great friend." Alison turned to Rafe, "You've become really important to me." Rafe and Alison locked eyes and neither seemed to want to break contact. For only a few seconds they were both sharing themselves, feeling desperate for the other but aware that they couldn't do anything about it. Their situations would not allow it. 

"Alison!" Rafe yelled as he saw the road. Alison suddenly swerved the car from one side, avoiding an animal and then over corrected, landing them in a near by ditch. 


	2. The Trip- Chapter II

**The Trip - Chapter 2 **

"Are you ok Alison?" Rafe yelled. 

"Yea…yea I think so." 

"Are you sure?" he asked frantically. 

"Yes…I'm fine!" she reassured. 

The two stepped out of the car to look over the damage. The car was a wreck. Alison was almost in tears. Standing out, along the wooded roadside, with the snow falling all around them, Rafe walked over to her, reached for her hand and held it gently. He smiled down at her lovingly, quieting the girl. "What are you doing?" Ali said as she pulled her hand away.

"Ali?" Rafe asked concerned. 

"Why did you do that?" 

Rafe was confused. He wasn't sure what to say. 

"Why did you do that, Rafe?" she repeated. 

"I'm sorry…I just thought…I don't know." he quickly and awkwardly shoved his hands into his pockets. 

"Why did you really come on this trip with me Rafe? Why did you come back?" 

"What are you talking about?" Rafe asked nervously, not wanting to accept her proposal. Ali turned back around to face the puzzled boy. He watched her warm breath hit the cold, night air. Her nose and cheeks had turned a pinkish hue. Her eyes were full of tears. Looking painfully pretty, he just stared at her. 

"Why was it so easy to get every other couple back together in Port Charles, but somehow it takes two missions from a magical angel to repair me and Jamal?"

"Hey! That wasn't easy getting all those people back together, Alison. It takes time. Now I can fully concentrate on you…" he sighed, "…and Jamal." He added. 

"So, now what do we do?" she asked innocently. "The car is dead and we're out in the middle of nowhere surrounded by snow." 

"Uh…well," Rafe was searching for an answer. 

"Can't you repair the car?" 

"I'm not a mechanic!" 

"I know, you're an angel!" 

"Alison, that is a little more complicated…I mean, even if I get the engine going again…we have a flat tire and the front corner is crushed in. There's a lot of damage here." 

"You can't can you?" 

"No, not really." He said devastated that he couldn't perform for her. 

"Can you at least get the snow to stop pouring on us?"

"It's the weather…Alison!" he barked sarcastically. 

"I see…" 

"There was a small inn back down the road about two miles that's within walking distance. How about that? We can call a tow truck…" 

"Ok." 

Rafe and Alison soon got to the warmly lit inn but not before they were covered with snow and chilled to the bone. It was late and the inn looked full. Rafe was trying to make everything work out for Alison and he was afraid that he wasn't doing a very good job. Rafe rang the little desktop bell. No answer. He rang it again and again frantically until an older gentleman stepped out, in his robe. "Don't you kids know what time it is! Have some respect!" the man growled. 

"Sir, we just need to borrow your phone. Our car broke down two miles up the road and we walked in the freezing snow to get here." Rafe begged, charmingly. 

"Well, the storm has taken out the phone lines. I don't know when they'll be working again…"

"You're kidding?" Ali blurted. 

"No, they haven't been working since yesterday. Even if they did…I don't think a tow truck could make it up here. The nearest one would be coming from about 30 miles away… Sorry kids." 

Rafe and Alison looked at each other, desperately. "I guess we'll have to stay here for tonight. Is that alright?" Rafe asked Alison. 

"Yea, I suppose we have no choice." 

"Well, I've only got the one room still available…" 

"One room?" Alison repeated nervously. 

"Is that a problem?" the man growled 

"No…no sir." Rafe added politely. 

"You seem like nice kids. Newly weds?" Rafe and Alison looked at each other, their mouths frozen. "You two are a cute couple." 

"Thanks…but we're not…" Rafe responded awkwardly. He felt his heart racing at just the thought of being a couple with Alison. How can an angel be so weak? He asked himself. 

"You're not what?" The man asked suspiciously. 

"What he means is that we're not married YET." Alison added quickly, putting her arm around Rafe and hugging him. Rafe smiled awkwardly at the man, feeling his pulse jump at Alison's touch. The gentleman led them outside and to their room, located at the end of the inn. 

"Oh" the man smiled, "That's good because this room will be perfect for you two." 

"Perfect?" both Rafe and Alison questioned at the same time. 

They walked inside and their jaws dropped. Inside there was a beautiful, large four-post canopy bed that took up most of the room. Rafe's eyes widened, Alison blushed, neither new what to really say. "You have the biggest bed in the place." The man grinned as he turned and winked at Rafe, as he left. Rafe blushed crimson as Alison stood in awe. 

"I…uh…"Rafe was grasping for words to break the ice but his mind was cluttered with all kinds of thoughts. 

"You really worked your angelic charms on that guy, didn't you?" Alison teased, "He was about to throw us back out into the snow. They're conservative up here...you know. " 

"He caught me off guard with all the newly wed talk." 

"Yea" Ali laughed nervously. She looked around the room uncomfortably. Then they looked at each other speechless, desperately trying not to think about the oversized bed that graced their room for the night. 


	3. The Trip Chapter III

**The Trip - Chapter 3 **

Later, they both got out of their wet clothing and put on a warm, dry change of clothes and settled down. Rafe sat on the floor as Alison got on the bed, with her head at the bed's end, so that she could talk with Rafe. "A snowstorm, a dead car…what else is going to happen? I just want to get to Chicago!" 

"I'm sorry about all this Alison." 

"It's not your fault, Rafe. I mean you couldn't have predicted any of this…or can you predict…?" 

"No…no I can't predict the future, sorry." He smiled. 

"Hmmm, well…I really am glad that you came with me. I don't think I could've handled all this on my own. I mean being stuck out in the middle of the cold woods by myself…I can't imagine." 

"Well, you might not have gotten into that wreck if I hadn't come along." 

"That's true!" she smiled brightly, "Thanks a lot!" she said sarcastically. 

"But now that I'm thinking about it…you are a pretty horrible driver." He laughed. 

"Hey!" Alison threw a pillow at Rafe, hitting him across the head. "I'm a fine driver! I just got distracted…" They were both silent for a second, an uncomfortable silence, knowing why they were distracted. "I just hope we can get to Chicago…eventually." 

"That's why I'm here! Don't worry Alison, everything will work out. You just have to have faith." Rafe added optimistically. 

"Yea, that's right…faith." Alison just stared at him, silent, making Rafe nervous. She loved his overwhelming optimism. She loved the way he made everything sound all right, the way he made her feel. He had confidence in her. In fact, she was starting to love everything about him. "Rafe?" 

"Yes, Alison." 

"Can I, like, ask you a question?" 

"Sure…anything." 

"Why did you kiss me the other day…when you dropped all the jams?" she asked innocently. Her eyes were wide and sweet, making Rafe very nervous. 

"Uh…I mean…Alison?" he asked, wondering why she brought it up. 

"I just didn't know if that was like…an angel thing or…what?" 

Rafe stood up and started to pace around the room anxiously. Alison was bringing up all the feelings that he wasn't supposed to be feeling. He was put back on earth purely to set her and Jamal straight. "Sure…yea…it was an angel thing." 

"Oh it was." 

"Yea…you're special Ali and I just didn't want to leave without letting you know." 

"So, it wasn't because of anything else?" 

"Ali, you can be sure that it meant nothing more than friendship! An angel thing." He smiled as his eyes wondered knowing he wasn't being truthful. He looked back at Alison who was wiping away a tear frantically, hoping Rafe would not see. "Alison?" he sighed as he kneeled in front of the girl, placing his face directly in front of hers. "That's the second time you've started crying tonight. What's wrong? Have I done something to upset you?" 

"It's nothing…" 

"It's not nothing." 

Alison looked up at him, matching her face with his. They were only inches away from each other. Alison's eyes wondered over Rafe's face innocently. Rafe was concerned but it instantly vanished when he felt her eyes wondering from his lips, back to his eyes and back again. Her eyes penetrated him. He was instantly aware at how close they were. Alison placed her hand on the side of his face, gently, and then ran her fingers into his hair, resting her hand around the back of his neck. Rafe's eyes closed with pleasure as he released a sigh. When he opened his eyes he noticed how incredibly beautiful Alison was at that moment. 

"Can you read my mind?" Alison whispered. 

"No, but at this moment, I wish I could." He said softly. 

They both stopped and looked at each other. Alison slowly moved towards the kneeling boy and softly pressed her lips to his. Rafe closed his eyes, giving into her. Their kiss overwhelmed him. He stopped thinking and started acting on pure instinct. Rafe stood up, Alison followed and they fell on the bed together. Lying on top of her, their lips never separated. His hands could feel every curve as they started to glide down her body. Opening his eyes, he saw the girl underneath him and he instantly became conscious of what they were doing. "Alison!" he blurted as he stood up, suddenly. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" he started to pace around the room anxiously. 

"Rafe? It's ok…it's all right." 

"No! No it's not. I won't let that happen again…I promise!" 

"Rafe…" She said desperately as she stood up. 

"I know, I know…I'm here…to help you and Jamal." 

"No, that's not what I was going to say…I mean… I look at you and…I don't know if I should feel this way." A tear fell off her cheek. 

"What…what way is that?" Rafe asked curiously, watching the girl grow closer to him. 

"I sometimes wish you weren't an angel…" 

"Really…." Rafe added innocently. 

"When you left the first time…it was hard. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I just wish you could stay here…with me, you know?" Alison said softly while she stood directly in front of Rafe. She was so close he could feel the warmth from her body flow over his. He could smell her sweetness. He was losing himself in her. 

"You do?" he asked softly. His eyes glazed with desire for the girl and his heart was beating violently. 

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Rafe. I mean, I'm traveling to see Jamal," Alison smiled awkwardly through her tears, "and all I keep thinking about is you. Is that horrible?" 

"Alison…you can't control how you feel, but…" 

"I like you in my life." She stated innocently. 

"I'll always be watching out for you…" 

"No…I mean…" 

"Alison!" he barked, "I really would if I could…believe me." 

Alison reached for his hand and placed it on her chest. Then she placed her hand flat against his chest. "Do you feel that?" 

"Yea…yes. It's your heart beating." He whispered nervously. 

"I can feel your heart beating too. Why can't you have the chance to use it?" 

"Alison…I do use it." Rafe said sadly, "And I use it twice as hard when I'm with you. You don't know how hard it is to love someone you could never ever be with. You don't know how hard it is to go through life and never experience…to never fall in love. Believe me…I use it!" a tear fell from Rafe's eye. 

"I think I'm falling in love with you." 

"No, don't say that." Rafe cried, shaking his head. 

"Why?" 

"Because!" he yelled, frustrated, "Because I can't love you! They sent me back to help you and Jamal get back together. I made a deal…" 

"A deal?" Alison repeated. Rafe sighed knowing he had already said too much. "What kind of a deal?" 

"A deal…you know… just a deal." Rafe explained nervously. 

"What are you talking about? A deal to put Jamal and I back together…or what? You made a deal concerning me?" 

"Ali…" he shrugged. "Rafe? Tell me." She begged. 

"Alison I'm not…" he choked up, "I'm not…" 

"You're not what?" 

"I'm not supposed to tell you." 

"You're not an angel anymore." She spilled, suddenly realizing his secret. It explained everything. It explained why he couldn't fix the car, why they were still stuck. It explained why he acted and felt different. He was now available to her. Rafe peered at her, hurt. He did not want her to figure out his new weakness, being human again. "You were brought back to life, weren't you?" Her eyes glowed with happiness. 

"Yea…"Rafe nodded hesitantly.

"That's wonderful! I can't believe it! Rafe…" she yelled. 

"But Ali…there's rules…there's promises I need to keep. Ok?" 

"Rafe…what did you promise?" She grabbed his shoulder, holding him captive. 

"I promised to make things right with you and Jamal. I promised I wouldn't fall in love with you." 


	4. The Trip - Chapter 4

**The Trip - Chapter 4 **

Rafe and Alison stood in complete silence. Rafe's heart sank, as he peered at the silent girl. Alison never kept her mouth still for this long, he thought, worried. His forehead began to sweat as the beautiful girl in front of him stared, obviously hurt. Every second that passed seemed like an hour as he nervously waited to hear anything from the girl. Anything would do…any one word would release all the tension that had overcome his aching body. 

"Oh" she finally said softly, innocently. "Oh…" she repeated looking into Rafe's eyes deeply in disbelief, "You promised to NOT fall in love with me." She shrugged awkwardly. Alison turned her back to him. "Well, it was, like, stupid of me to think that you would or could fall in love with me anyway…you know? I mean…I know that we're just friends." Her voice was extremely shaky. "We're just friends." She repeated, trying to convince herself, but having little success. 

Rafe stood behind the girl, free from her sight. Though she wasn't watching Rafe's heart was obviously breaking. Squeezing his eyes together tightly, Rafe shook his head, disappointed in himself. He could feel her pain from across the room and that was the last thing he wanted. He had come back to make her happy. It was obvious that coming back to repair the damage he had originally caused wasn't working out. 

"I've just been going through a lot with Jamal. You know all about that. I don't feel close to him anymore. I don't feel like I belong in what he's going through. I'm the helpless little girl on the side lines waiting…just waiting for him." She cried. Rafe remained silent behind her. He couldn't say anything because he knew whatever he said would be a lie. He could not deny his love for her, so he didn't say anything. "I guess…I guess I was just lonely and you've always, like, been there for me and I started to make something out of nothing. Stupid huh? Stupid." 

Rafe bit his bottom lip hard and peered upward, silently cursing Ed, silently cursing how he felt. Alison tried to collect herself. She swung back around with a fake half smile plastered to her face to see Rafe still looking upward. 

"I'm sorry." She said sweetly. 

"No, Alison…don't…I am the one who is sorry." 

"For What? I'm the one that…kissed…you." She admitted slowly peering down at the floor. Rafe wanted to rush up and hold her. Instantly feeling like the one waiting on the sidelines, Rafe couldn't move. He wanted to yell! He wanted to yell as loud as he could that he did love her, it wasn't stupid, he loved her more than anything, but their they stood in an awkward silence. "Can we still be friends?" 

"Of course Alison! You're my best friend! The best friend I've ever had." Rafe reassured. 

The girl smiled warmly and they both felt a little better. Somehow though… Rafe felt that this would all come up again between the two of them. Their feelings were too great. 

"So…"Ali began to change the subject, "you are human again. Why did you wait so long to tell me?" she sat on the edge of the bed. 

"I don't know. I guess I was afraid that without all my powers I wouldn't be as fun or…or as useful…or something." 

"Rafe…that's ridiculous."

"No more light shows, though."

"But you are human again! It's worth it! I'm so excited…like, that you get to stay this time. You are staying right?" 

"Yes…I mean as long as I'm wanted." 

"Well, you are." Ali admitted as Rafe blushed. 

"First things first though…and it's you Alison. We need to get you to Chicago and to Jamal." 

"Yea…because Jamal loves me." She added softly, holding on tightly to the edge of the bed. 

"Right!" Rafe added as he sat on the bed next to the girl. 

"And I love Jamal." 

"Right!" 

"Jamal is a really great guy." Alison said hesitantly. 

"Right." Rafe added hesitantly, trying to figure out Alison's reservations. 

"And we've been through so much together…how could I not love him." Alison's voice faded.

"That's right." Rafe stated softly, as his concern for her grew. "Ali?" he touched her arm gently and it seemed to snap her back to reality. She immediately looked him in the eyes.

"Wh-what?" she whispered. 

"Where did you go…just then?" 

"I was just thinking about Jamal. I really miss him." She did miss Jamal and she did want to get to Chicago to see him but it seemed she was just saying things she thought she SHOULD say and not what she actually felt. She wondered if she was being too transparent. 

"Why don't we try to get some sleep and I'm sure by morning the weather will be better, we'll call a tow truck, rent another car and we'll get to Chicago, no problem. I will take the floor. You take the bed." Alison's mouth began to open in protest but Rafe put his finger up to her pink lips, stopping her sweet speech. "I mean it Ali. You take the bed. I don't want to hear anything else about it. Except I could use a pillow." Rafe's tender expression relaxed her. It made her feel comfortable and protected and she could not help herself; Alison quickly embraced Rafe and he easily accepted it, resting his chin on her blond head. 


	5. The Trip - Chapter 5

**The Trip - Chapter 5 **

As Alison drifted to sleep, alone, on the room's enormous canopy bed, sinking into the oversized, lavender pillows…Rafe watched here from the bed he had crudely constructed below, complete with a pillow, sheet and hard floor. He couldn't help but run their kiss, from earlier, over and over in his head. He couldn't get her touch, her taste, and her smell out of his mind. His heart was full, just being next to her, in the same room with her, even. He had never felt this way before. It was a feeling of satisfaction, comfort, nervousness and extreme happiness all rolled up together, creating this incredible energy in him. It was all so wonderful, and for a second he was able to completely forget that Jamal or the rest of the world existed. For a split second he honestly thought there could be a future for them, that they could be happy together. 

"Oh my god!" he whispered sternly to himself, "No offense." He added as he looked upward. "I can not do this! Stop thinking about her, stop thinking about how great she is... just stop! As reality rushed into his mind like a tidal wave…his heart sank a little. He still could not help but feeling this tickle run through out his entire body, butterflies fluttering in his stomach and smiles that refused to go away. At that moment, watching Alison, his lips wore one of those smiles. 

Sitting up quietly, he knew what he had to do… 

Looking upward, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and spoke softly. 

"Ed? I know I don't have anymore powers and I know I shouldn't be asking you this but…but you know me…" he laughed awkwardly, "We are in a tight spot, if you haven't already noticed. Which I'm sure you have…" Rafe opened his eyes and glanced over to make sure he was not awakening the sleeping girl and continued, "I really need your help to get us out here and on our way. We are really, really stuck. We have no car, no form of communication to the outside world and are surrounded by snow. If you could please…please just make things a little smoother for us in the morning…" Rafe sighed, "I would be so grateful. Alison needs to get to Jamal. She really needs this…you're help." 

Rafe was surrounded by complete and shattering silence. He peered around the room, innocently waiting for something. 

"Ok…ok…I know." he sighed, "I shouldn't have kissed her. I stopped it though, didn't I? And, I told her the truth about why I am back. I can't help but tell her the truth. You know that, too." He laughed nervously to himself, losing concentration, "That will help things though…I think, now that she knows…we can get to business. And not that kind of business! No more kissing business!" he said harshly, somehow knowing what Ed would be thinking. "I'm an awful, awful person!" he declared to himself after he realized what he had automatically assumed 'business' to mean. "I won't let things get out of hand again. I…I…" 

Suddenly Rafe heard a small sound coming from the dresser. It sounded like a bell or a jangle. He noticed that their car keys, hanging from a drawer handle, were moving, jingling. It was like a strong wind was gently moving them, making them sway, but there was no wind, not even a small gust of air. Rafe knew what it meant. Smiling, he looked upward once more. 

"Thank you." He whispered. 

The next morning Rafe was awoken by a constant knocking at the door. It took him awhile to recognize where he was…when he did the first thing that filled his head was the kiss. Smiling slightly, Rafe got up to answer the door, noticing that Ali was not in bed. 

"Good morning!" the man from the front desk declared. "I hope you all had a pleasant night." He said as he stepped past Rafe, entering the room. Looking around and noticing the constructed bed, on the floor, the smile on his face disappeared and confusion replaced it. "Well, I guess it wasn't that pleasant." The man muttered unenthusiastically, "Someone got in trouble last night, I see." 

"Yea…yea." Rafe was un-amused, faking a smile. 

"Well, I've got some great news for you." The man started, still eyeing the bed on the floor. "The phone lines are working this morning." 

"That's great!" Alison said as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was folding her hair back into a ponytail. Rafe was instantly captured by her presence. 

"And, I took the liberty of calling the tow company for you. They said they couldn't make it up here…" 

"Oh, is it still, like really nasty out?" Ali asked. 

"No…no they are just really busy with what they have to do in town. The roads are almost completely clear. So, I called for a new rental car for the two of you. It should be here soon." 

"Wow, sir…that's really nice of you." Rafe stated, "We can repay you for the new car." 

"No, forget about it. You two need some help getting out of this tight spot." He winked at Rafe. Rafe was taken back. Was that Ed? "Well, I figured you kids needed to get on your way to Chicago. If you can just leave me the info for you're other rental…I will take care of that too." 

"Wait…did we tell you that…about Chicago?" Ali questioned. 

"Oh yea…last night. Don't you remember?" The man laughed, "You're such a pretty thing." He put his arm around her shoulders and laughed again. Rafe and Alison looked at each other in surprise. The man that had been rude to them the night before was doing everything in his powers to help them today. Alison's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she gave Rafe a knowing smirk. Rafe just shrugged his shoulders, innocently. 


	6. The Trip - Chapter 6

**The Trip - Chapter 6 **

Rafe and Alison were back on the road in their new car. The day was beautiful, sunny and clear and there was little to no snow covering the roads. "This is unbelievable! We have, like, the best luck!" she smiled, "But I have a feeling a certain angel was behind all this." Her eyes matched his and he could feel himself being absorbed. 

"I'm not an angel anymore, Ali. You know that. No more special powers. This was just a good man doing something good for others." He said confidently, confidently knowing he owed Ed big time. 

"Well, then we are pretty good together." She let the words fall from her mouth without thinking, "I mean lucky." She added. 

"Luck has nothing to do with it. Good things come to good people and you're one of the good guys…uh girls…Alison." Alison smiled brightly. Seeing her smile Rafe felt this overwhelming happiness flow over him. It was almost intoxicating. 

"Watch the road, Rafe." 

"Yea…yea…sorry." He turned to the wheel and the road, embarrassed that the girl caught him staring. 

As they traveled they said little. It was a comfortable silence that surrounded them. They didn't feel the need to talk about just anything. They felt good just being close to each other, feeling each other's presence. They both felt it and it made them feel good. Occasionally, they would look at each other and smile, making their chests pound slightly off rythm. 

"I have an idea." Alison blurted. 

"Oh yea… what's that?" his head filled with all sorts of wonderful ideas, ideas that he felt guilty about. 

"Let's stop at this diner, up the road here, and get something to eat. Doesn't that sound like fun? It looks like an old 50's diner or something." she said sweetly. 

"We're only about three hours away from Chicago, Alison. Are you sure you don't want to wait and just eat there?" 

"I'm totally hungry." She again said very sweetly. Rafe laughed at the charming girl. "Aren't you?" 

"I could eat." 

Pulling into the 50's style diner, dust from the gravel lot kicked up around them. The diner sat alone along a long stretch of road, kept alive by nameless travelers and a few loyal locals. 

"I know exactly what we should get." Ali stated with a huge smile across her face. 

"We should get?" he repeated as the two slipped into a booth. 

"Come one Rafe. I'm trying to give you new experiences." Rafe could think of a million new experiences that she could give him, "I bet you have never had the classic American meal." 

"And…what is that?" he asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing. 

"A double cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate malt!" 

"That…that sounds like…well, that sounds like a heart attack just waiting to happen." He teased. 

"It's fabulous! And, you're going to get it with me." She said proudly as a waitress came upon their booth. 

"What can I get you two?" 

Alison smiled at Rafe and bit her bottom lip softly. Her eyes were wide and bright. Tucking a lock of blond hair behind her ear, she turned towards the waitress and began to order. "We will BOTH have a double cheeseburger, fries and…"she continued. 

"Ok." Rafe said softly to himself. He knew he could not fight her. Whatever put that wonderful smile on her face, he would do gladly. 

"Remember when we first met?" Rafe asked. They had both received their food and were telling stories while they ate. Rafe could not believe how fast Alison could put away a double cheeseburger. She was hungry. 

"Yea, you made me drop all my muffins, I had just made." 

"Yea, I opened the front door of the bike shop right into you." He laughed. 

"Do you have something against my baked goods?" she teased, "First my muffins then my jams…what's next?" They both laughed. 

"But do know how I first met Jack and Livvie?" he asked mischievously. 

"No." her eyes widened as she shoved a fry into her mouth. 

"I had just gotten to Lucy's and of course Lucy was being Lucy…" he shrugged, "…and ran out before she could really show me around. So, I took it upon myself. I didn't know it…I didn't know anyone else was there…but Livvie was…upstairs with Jack." 

"You didn't." 

"I did." He laughed, "I went right upstairs and pushed the door open to her bedroom." 

"Just like the bike shop." Ali added, beginning to laugh. 

"Just like the bike shop." Rafe agreed, "Inside Jack and Livvie stood half naked with these looks of terror on their faces. In fact, it was a cross between shock and hatred. I didn't know if I should apologize or run. So, what do I do? I just stood there and smiled like a loser." 

Alison lost it. She could not hold back the laughter any longer. Laughing uncontrollably, chocolate malt shot out of her nose. Feeling the cold liquid run down her face she hunched over to catch it, still laughing. 

"That's attractive." Rafe teased as he handed the girl a napkin and she held it to her nose. 

"How gross." She shrieked, "I can't believe you made me do that. How lady like." 

"Now that's something I've never experienced…seeing milkshake come out someone's nose." 

"Your welcome." She said sarcastically. 

Still laughing, a man sitting at the bar turned to the pair. It took them a few seconds to realize that the man was staring at them. "Sorry." Ali said sweetly to the man, "…if I was being loud. It was his fault." She said as she threw her soiled napkin in Rafe's face. The man just continued to stare at her making her feel uneasy. He was an older fellow, bearing a mustache and longer hair and he did not look happy. The smile dropped from the girl's face as she tried to continue to listen to Rafe's story. Rafe peered over at the man, his eyes narrowing but the man never acknowledged him. 

"Excuse me sir?" Rafe began, "Do you mind? I mean she said she was sorry." 

"What's a pretty lil' thing like you doing out here?" the man asked. Alison looked at Rafe, unsure what to do. 

"Sir, could you please just turn back around. You're making her uncomfortable" Rafe added politely. "Listen!" Rafe continued, getting upset and starting to stand up. 

"Rafe, don't" Ali grabbed his hand, making him stay put. 

"I wasn't talking to you, buddy." The man growled, not even looking in Rafe's direction. The man stood up and walked up to the edge their booth. Rafe and Alison peered up at the man. "I was talking to the lady." He touched her cheek with his hand as Alison cringed. 

"Don't touch her!" Rafe demanded.


	7. The Trip - Chapter 7

This is a shorter chapter...

**The Trip - Chapter 7**

"Oh yea." The man finally looked Rafe in the eyes. His glare was cold and glassy but it didn't seem to intimidate Rafe. Hell, he's seen things a thousand times worse than this guy, Alison thought. The girl was still frightened. She did not want Rafe to get hurt because of her. 

"I don't want to fight you, man. I just want you to leave her alone." Rafe said solidly. 

"Oh fight me, huh? Yea right…pretty boy."The man grabbed the collar of Rafe's trench coat. 

Rafe shoved the man away from the booth, pushing against his chest. The man swung. It all seemed surreal to Alison. She could not believe it. He hit Rafe, square in the face, knocking him back a step or two. Alison pushed herself to the back of the booth, as far as the wall would allow her. She screamed. Rafe immediately struck back, striking the man across his face, then in his stomach. As the man hunched over in pain, Rafe pushed him over. With an angry expression and blood falling down his face he reached for Ali's hand. He could not look her in the eye, disappointed that he couldn't handle the situation better."Come on Ali!" he yelled. Pulling her out from the booth, they left quickly while the man was still on the floor, others watching in silence. They drove down the road. Alison was behind the wheel, driving far enough where no one could come looking for them. Her hands were shaking but she was really concerned about Rafe. 

"Rafe? We need to stop and get your eye looked at." 

"No, keep driving." 

"You're bleeding!" 

"Let's just get to Chicago…ok?" 

"Rafe…"she pleaded. 

"Alison!" he scolded. He turned to her, showing her, for the first time, how bad his eye really looked. 

"Oh my god…that's it!" she pulled over to the side of the road. 

"Alison!" he sighed. 

"You're face looks horrible, Rafe. I have a first aid kit. Let me just…" Ali dug around in her bag and pulled out a tiny kit. Rafe rolled his eyes. Alison pulled out a dry cloth and held it up to Rafe's eye gently. She looked at him, but he would not look her in the eyes. 

"Owe." He cringed, "Ali…don't" he avoided her touch. 

"Rafe…that was a brave thing you did." She forced the cloth to his face. 

"No, it wasn't. I was weak. I should've found a better way." 

"A better way for what? That guy was a creep." 

"…but I should know better, Ali. I shouldn't have hit him." 

"He hit you first." She said softly. 

"It doesn't matter." He looked at her and quickly looked away. "I'm sorry you had to see all that." Alison placed her fingers under his chin, lifting his head, forcing him to look at her. He looked sad, broken. His eyes were full and dark, desperately needing reassurance. 

"Rafe" she whispered, "You aren't a bad person for hitting that guy. You aren't weak. You were protecting me and I thank you for that." Her voice was sweet and soothing. 

"Alison." Rafe sighed. His eyes wondered over her face, finally stopping at her eyes, looking into her. Alison could feel her pulse begin to race and her palms begin to sweat. Rafe was ashamed and disappointed in himself for what he did, afraid that Alison would think less of him. Most of all he was disappointed in himself for what he was about to do. 


	8. The Kiss - Chapter 8

**The Kiss - Chapter 8**

Alison delicately placed a small bandage over Rafe's cut that rested above his left eye. Rafe watched the girl, unable to express how much he really appreciated her. It saddened him. Alison sat only inches away and he wanted to do and say so much to her, that he knew he could not. Cluttered with endless thoughts rushing through his head, Rafe stared blankly at Alison, absorbing her every move. 

"It's been so long, I bet you've forgotten how it feels to bleed." She said softly, gently making sure the bandage was in place. 

"No…not…really." Rafe responded slowly, sadly. 

"I'm sorry." She realized her mistake, bringing up memories of Rafe's death. She peered down awkwardly, away from his gaze. 

"Alison? I don't…I…I can't…" Rafe could not speak clearly. 

Alison noticed how lost he seemed, how shaken he was to feel mortal again. Placing her arms around him she drew him close, holding him tightly. Rafe instantly sank into her. His arms reached around her body and held her with equal force. His face buried itself into her neck. It felt good to both of them, the strength of their embrace. Alison felt needed, really needed, for the first time in a long time. Rafe had been a loner his entire life and for the first time felt like he belonged with someone. Rafe slowly pulled his head up, sliding it gently against Alison's cheek and resting a couple inches in front of her. Feeling each other's breath hitting against the other's lips, they sat silent, still holding each other. Rafe's eyes still expressed a sad and desperate quality that Ali could not ignore. Bringing his hand up to her face, he embraced her cheek. He ran his thumb over her full lips, as he wet his own. He was so gentle she could barely feel his touch. Alison eye's closed with comfort, wanting to just feel the boy close to her, shutting away reality. Opening her eyes again, Rafe peered into them deeply, asking…asking for permission from the girl. Touched by Rafe's incredible sweetness and inexperience, she gave it to him. 

Alison's lips pushed gently against the boy's. Rafe's eyes shut as he drew in a deep breath. Barely grazing, their lips merely touched, moving sweetly over each other's. Their breath filtered in and out of the other's mouth. It was obvious that he was afraid, afraid of what he wanted. Then his lips wrapped around her bottom lip and he kissed her firmly. Kissing her again and again, their kisses grew longer and deeper. Alison released a pleasurable sound, a sigh that only made Rafe more excited. He could not get enough of her. It was clear, at that moment, how much Rafe wanted her, needed her and loved her. Alison knew what he was feeling because she was feeling it herself. Feeling things she had never felt with Jamal, she gave into the moment, innocently and honestly. Their breathing, following the same pattern, became hard and deep, reaching a point where they could barely gasp for air. With the cold air hitting the exterior of the car, the windows quickly fogged over, hiding the two, locking them apart from everything around them. They were pushing themselves closer together, no matter how uncomfortable the position in the car. Rafe felt her body push against his and his body responded, startling him. 

Rafe pulled his lips away in the height of their rhythm before, he feared, things went further. Pushing his forehead against hers, his eyes remained tightly shut and while licking his lips, he could still taste her. He sighed deeply. Alison's hands reached up, wrapped around his wrists that were still around her face and squeezed them tightly. They were both still breathing deeply against each other. 

"Alison…" he whispered. "I had to stop." 

Their foreheads still pressed together. He couldn't think of anything else to say. He had already apologized numerous times to her, over the same thing. How many times can one be sorry about something he continues to do? Remaining silent, he waited desperately for Alison to fill in the missing words. Alison pulled back, out of his hold and they just looked at each other. They knew what would come next. They would try to forget what had just happened. They would ignore what needed to be said because it would be too difficult to speak those words. 

"I know." she smiled, but behind her expression Rafe could see some sadness. He knew he was confusing her… and himself, but he didn't know what to do. It was best if they just continued to Chicago. "I know." She repeated as she situated herself back into driving position. 

Rafe grabbed her hand and looked at her lovingly. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Trying again, "I…I…want…" he sighed, "I want you to know that everything will work out Alison." "I know." she whispered. 

The rest of the drive to Chicago was silent. Rafe and Alison were busy with their own thought, mostly about one another and Jamal. 


	9. The Trip - Chapter 9

**The Trip - Chapter 9 **

The two drove directly to the hospital, first thing. There was no point delaying the reunion any longer. It was clear to Alison that Rafe wasn't going to budge on his feelings for her. She missed Jamal and a part of her really wanted to see him and be held by him. Knowing deep down that if Rafe stopped her she would probably not go inside, she felt very guilty. It was time to finally forget all about their trip. 

"Excuse me," Alison asked the front desk nurse, "Which room is Gabriela Garza's?" 

"216" 

"Thanks!" 

Exiting the elevator, they turned the corner and in the middle of the hallway Jamal stood. Alison was about to call his name but something made her stop. As they walked closer, Alison could see that he was embracing Valerie. No, he wasn't just embracing her…he was kissing her. Alison froze in mid step, stood there for a second in shock, turned and ran in the opposite. 

"Jamal! What are you doing, man?" Rafe asked harshly. Never thinking poorly of Jamal, he could not believe that he would do something like that. 

"Rafe?" Jamal questioned, turning his back and noticing the boy standing in the hallway. Not knowing when they were to arrive, exactly, he was surprised by their sudden presence. "Alison?" he said to himself as he saw the blond girl running away from him, turning a corner. He did not have time to explain himself to Rafe. He quickly ran after Alison. Rafe was left in the hall with Valerie, who had a very content smile on her face. 

"What are you thinking?" Rafe asked her bluntly. "You're just hurting them." 

"Oh…come on, I was doing you a favor. It's not like you didn't do the exact same thing with Alison. You are just as guilty as I am." Val said smugly. "Admit it Rafe, you want Alison. It's ok…Jamal and Alison aren't very good together." 

"They love each other!" 

"That was the past…they don't know how they feel about each other any more." 

"How do you know that?" 

"I just know." 

Rafe didn't like hearing the truth. Flashing her a nasty glare he turned and walked in the direction Ali and Jamal. 

*********** 

"Alison!" Jamal called. Hearing her name, she stopped. Jamal ran up behind her and turned her around to face him. She had tears in her eyes and didn't know what to say. "That wasn't what you thought, babygirl." He admitted. 

"Yea, then what was it Jamal?" 

"Val…she was crying and, "Jamal tried to regain composure, "I don't know how it happened…she was upset and suddenly her lips were locked to mine. It happened so fast I didn't have time to stop it before you showed up. I'm so glad to see you." He embraced her. Alison allowed the hug, but did not hold him back. At that moment Rafe had caught up to them. Keeping his distance, not to be seen, he watched from afar. 

"It was nothing?" 

"Of course! You're my baby…you know that. Valerie was just upset. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you Ali." 

"Aren't you even going to ask how the trip was?" she asked, upset. 

"How was the trip?" he smiled. 

"It was awful, Jamal!" she ran her hand through her long, thick hair. "Didn't you see Rafe's face?" 

"Yea…I did but I came running after you. What happened?" 

"He got into a fight…protecting me!" 

"Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine…this guy was bothering me and Rafe…it doesn't matter." She shook her head, "We got into a car crash and we had to get a new rental car. That actually turned out all right…but then we got stuck in this snowstorm too…it was awful Jamal! We went through a lot to get here and the first thing I see is you all over her." Alison started to cry. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered, sincerely, "I didn't know Rafe was coming with you."

"Well, thank God he did...it was a really hard trip, Jamal."

"I'll have to thank him...for protecting you." 

"How's Gabby and Hope?" she asked, changing the subject. 

"They're great! I think things are going to be fine." 

"And the parental rights of Hope?" 

"I signed my rights away, Ali. That's why Val was so upset." 

"Oh…is that what you wanted Jamal?" 

"Hope will have a good life with the Hartman's. I have no doubt about that. I made the right choice." 

"I just want to go back to Port Charles…Jamal. When can we go home?" 

"Soon…babygirl…real soon." He held her again. From afar Rafe's heart sank. Watching Jamal hold her, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He knew it was for the best, though and it was what he had been brought back to accomplish. Rafe smiled. As he turned to walk back towards Gabby's room, Valerie was standing right behind him. 

"What are you doing?" she asked mischievously. 

"Nothing…what are you doing?" he asked, awkwardly bumping into her. 

"You are watching them aren't you?" she asked as she peered down the hallway seeing Jamal and Alison hold one another. 

"So? I was seeing if Ali was ok." 

"You are in love with her…aren't you?" 

"Though Valerie…it's really none of your business…we're just friends." 

"Rafe…you are so transparent! Don't try to give me that friends crap. It's ok to admit it." Rafe had little patience for Valerie's games and he refused to comment. Trying to get away from her, he nudged her out of his way. "Listen!" Val turned to him walking away,"I want Jamal… and I am going to get him. You can help…if you want Alison." She smiled. 

Rafe turned back, getting in Valerie's face. "I want Alison to be happy. If you try to jeopardize that I will stop you. You got that?" Rafe desperatly wanted to know why Jamal was kissing her. He felt there was more to the story, than Jamal's explanation. Val did seem very confident, but it wasn't worth playing her games to find out the truth. He would have to do it on his own.

"Whatever, I don't need your help." She said sarcastically. 


	10. Back Home - Chapter 10

**The group returned to Port Charles after a successful surgery performed on Gabby and Hope. Hope remained in Chicago with her adopted parents, leaving Valerie in despair. Constantly thinking about Rafe, Alison had kept herself busy between going to work and Jamal. Jamal has been emotionally distant to Alison about his time spent in Chicago and his problems with Valerie still living in their home, though he tries to shed Alison with attention. Rafe is living in Lucy's old apartment, now that she has moved in with Doc…trying to form a life… by himself.**

**The Trip - Back in Port Charles - Chapter 10 **

Alison stood alone in the frozen park. Throwing pieces of bread at the few remaining ducks that played around the pond. She was in another world, daydreaming, remembering…touches and kisses…the trip to Chicago. This was the first time in days that she had a moment to herself. Jamal had been giving her…no smothering her with attention, but it didn't feel right. Jamal didn't seem sincere to her anymore. Jamal's attention seemed to be a routine for him to give and for her to receive. Alison felt less lonely when she was by herself than she felt with Jamal. There were things going on with him that he wouldn't talk to her about and she felt helpless. Of course, there were things going on with her that she dare not share with Jamal. She couldn't help but wonder how Rafe was doing. 

"Hey you." A sweet voice said from behind. She smiled to herself as he walked up beside her. "Long time no see. How have you been?" Rafe's eyes were wide and pleasant. 

"Hey…" she said back, "How's your eye doing?" 

"Oh it's nothing…it's fine." Brushing it off as if it were nothing. "I haven't seen you around." 

"I know…it's because I haven't been around." She said while rolling her eyes. "Jamal was in withdrawal or something…and well…he hasn't left me out of his sight." Rafe nodded. 

"It sounds like things have gotten back on track for you two." He said plastering a smile to his face while inside he felt ill. 

"No, not really…Val is still living with us and…I don't know…Jamal just feels distant." She continued to stare at the ducks snatching food from the ground. "But I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about you!" she sounded more upbeat. Turning to the boy, she noticed how wonderful he looked. She looked up into his eyes and he smiled, warmly at her. They had missed each other and it was obvious by their expressions. 

"Me?" 

"Yea you!" she poked him in his side, "What have you been doing? I feel a little left out. I'm sure you're experiencing all these great things…and without me…you know?" 

"Actually the only things I've been experiencing are the harsh realities…I was looking for a place to live so, I moved into Lucy's old place and I've been looking for a job." He nodded sheepishly. 

"Any luck?" 

"Well, you know there isn't really a need for a vampire slayer around here anymore. The market's thin…real thin." He joked, "Not that I'm complaining…not having vampires around to kill is a good thing." 

"I'll keep an eye open for a job." She winked. 

"Thanks…" 

"Well…let's do something then. You need to have some fun today." 

"Ok…like what?" 

"Sledding!" her eyes widened and a huge smile grew across her face. 

"You are always full of ideas." He smiled as she drug him off by his coat sleeve.

***********

"Are you sure we're supposed to sled on this?" Rafe asked a little worried. In front of him he held a large, domed, silver dish. He twirled it around, investigating every angle. 

"Yes! It makes you go really like…well, fast!" 

"What do you hold on to?" 

"The edges!" she pushed him jokingly. 

"This thing is going to be the second death of me." He smiled, making Alison laugh. 

Alison tilted her head and stared at him. "Rafe…please…" she smiled. Rafe saw into her brilliant blue eyes and he could not look away. "Just try it!" Rafe sat in the middle of the silver dome. Alison stood behind him, ready to give him a push down the hill. Rafe looked back at her, nervously. 

"Are you sure about this?" 

"Yes" Alison yelled as she gave him a huge push. All she could hear was Rafe yelling. She couldn't tell if it was from fear or fun. Then she saw him summersault over himself, the sled veering off to the side and Rafe's body landing, motionless. "Rafe!" she yelled, but the boy was silent, "Rafe!" she started to run down the hill towards him, in a panic. Rafe still sat motionless in the snow. Alison crouched down beside him, worried. His eyes were closed. "Rafe! Are you ok?" she felt around his body to make sure he hadn't hurt anything. Rafe began to wiggle and laugh. 

"Stop that tickles." He laughed. 

"You!" she knew he had tricked her and threw snow in his face. "That's not funny! I thought you WERE dead!" she couldn't help but laugh. Rafe grabbed a huge hand full of snow and stuck it down her back as she screeched. 

"You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless!"

They continued to grab snow, wrestle around on the ground and throw it at each other. Alison grabbed Rafe's hood while holding a huge snowball. He pushed her down. Falling to her back with Rafe's hood still in her hand, he fell on top of her. Rafe held himself over the girl, peering down at her. "Are you ok, Ali? I didn't mean to crush you!" 

"No…I think I'm fine…I'm fine." she smiled. They stopped and looked at each other for a second. "I know this sounds stupid, since it's only been a few days, but I really missed you…not being around." she admitted awkwardly. Rafe saw the girl's cheeks and nose turn pink. She was blushing, below him, creating an indescribable feeling that surged through his body. 

"That's not stupid. I mean…I missed you too." 

"What are you doing?" she asked sweetly, grinning. 

"Wh-what do you mean?" he stuttered.

"Rafe, you've been hovering directly over me for the last five minutes." 

"Oh!" he realized he had been hovering. The truth was he didn't want to move away from her. Immediately sitting up, he grabbed her hand and helped her up. He dusted the snow off her back. "I'm sorry." He blushed. They were still holding hands.

"Hey you guys!" a voice from the distance called. Rafe and Alison jumped nervously, quickly releasing hands, as if they were caught doing something wrong. Livvie and Jack walked over to the two sitting in the snow.

"What are you guys doing?" Jack asked smiling. 

"Well," Ali looked at Rafe, "I was trying to teach Rafe to sled but, of course, he's not very good at it." She smiled, "He fell off, the first time down." 

"Come on, man…you can't let the girls think they're better than you." Jack gave Rafe a pat on the back. "You got to take control of that sled." 

"Yea…"Rafe agreed hesitantly. 

"We are better than you." Livvie joked. Jack snatched her up and twirled her around, releasing laughter from the both of them. 

"What are you guys up to?" Ali asked. 

"We're just taking a walk…it's so beautiful out today. You know, spending time with the guy I love. Where's Jamal, Ali-girl?" Livvie asked. 

"Uh…" Alison and Rafe looked at each other, "He's at work today. Jamal's been taking a lot of time off lately and he's just now making up for it." 

"He's not at work." Jack stated. Alison's eye's narrowed with confusion. She looked at Rafe and looked back at Jack and Livvie. It was obvious to all of them that Alison was surprised. 


	11. The Trip Chapter 11

**The Trip - Chapter 11**

"Yes, he is." Ali protested. 

"No, we just came from there. I haven't seen Jamal at the bike shop since he's been back in town." 

"Oh." Ali released innocently, "I guess he's running errands today…or something." 

"Yea…well…tell him he better get his butt back to work soon. I'm tired of pulling the weight for two." Jack said sarcastically, smiling warmly. Jack and Livvie continued on their walk. 

"Ali…I'll call you, Ok?" Livvie added as they walked away. 

"Ok." Alison turned to Rafe. She wore the look of confusion. Rafe knew that she was worried. 

"Maybe Jamal's not feeling well today. There is a cold going around." 

"Yea…maybe…maybe I should go home and see if he's there."

"You want me to go with you?" Rafe asked concerned, "I know that Jamal doesn't think the world of me, but…I mean…if you want me to." 

"No…I should go and find him, myself. Thanks, though." Alison grabbed Rafe's hand, "Really…thank you." 

"No problem." Rafe admitted sheepishly. 

Still standing in the bottom of the snowy hill with his hands shoved into his pockets, he watched her walk away. He looked around. He was alone, yet again, not sure what to do. For the first time he had no plans. His entire life had been with a cause, to fight against evil, and now he was causeless. It was hard to get used to. 

"What's going on, man?" a deep voice from behind asked. Rafe turned around to see Jamal standing there, glaring. 

"Did…did you see Alison? She just was looking for you?" Rafe asked innocently, pointing in the direction Alison had just walked. 

"Yea, I saw Alison." He stated bluntly. Rafe could tell he was upset. "I saw you all over Alison. Is that the kind of stuff that you were dealing on the trip to Chicago, boy?" 

"Dealing?" Rafe repeated, "Aren't you supposed to be at work? You've got Alison all worried." 

"Yea, you'd like it if I was at work, leaving you alone with her. You didn't answer my question." Jamal got in Rafe's face, "Were you messing with her on your trip?" 

"Messing with her? Listen Jamal; you were the one that we found all over another girl. Now, Alison isn't mad at you…why are you getting mad at her?"

"I'm not mad…at her. My beef is with you! You need to keep your hands to yourself." 

"Were you watching us?" 

"Yea, and I saw plenty!" 

"You know…what was really going on with you and Valerie when you were in Chicago? Huh? You two seemed awful comfortable. There is something more going on with you and Val isn't there?" 

"You wish…you really wish that was the case don't you? And you'll probably try to fill Ali's head with doubts about us. You're such a player, Rafe. I can see it from a mile away!"

"Jamal please…you don't even know me." Rafe rolled his eyes, "You didn't know we were coming to Chicago did you?" 

"Don't try to turn this around on me, blondie…you're the one in love with another man's girl." 

"Jamal!" Rafe laughed tensely, "You don't know what you're talking about. I was helping Alison get to YOU! Can't you see that? I'm not trying to come between you and Ali…I'm trying to help you! You're the one who messed it up! You're so lucky to have someone like Alison and you don't even realize it!"

"I don't need your help!" Jamal yelled. 

"Alison does!" 

"And I'm telling you to stay away from Alison!"

"Hey! What going on?" Alison suddenly yelled, running up on the screaming boys. Jamal and Rafe just glared at each other. Neither one of them said a word. 

"Jamal, why weren't you at work? I went looking for you. I was worried." 

"I'm sorry, babygirl." Jamal grabbed her and held her against him, giving Rafe a smug expression. Rafe could do nothing, but peer back, helpless. He knew that Jamal would ultimately be the winner in this little game and Jamal knew it. 

"No, Jamal don't babygirl me!" she pulled back, "Where were you?" Now Rafe gave the smug look. "Why were guys yelling?" 

"It was just a little misunderstanding…right Jamal?" Rafe suggested forcefully. 

"It's nothing…I'm sure…we won't have to deal with it again." Jamal responded equally as forceful. 

"Ok." Ali said, knowing that they weren't being honest but weren't going to talk about it. "Well…do you want me to walk you to work, Jamal? We can pick up some lunch or something." Ali suggested, wanting to split them up as soon as possible. "I think Jack is needing your help today." 

"Sure, yea…that sounds great." Jamal wrapped his arm around Ali's shoulder. 

"I'll see you around, Rafe?" Alison asked innocently. 

"Yea sure." He said softly, knowing that he probably wouldn't see her for a while if Jamal had anything to do with it…and he did. As they walked away Rafe rolled his eyes with frustration. "Yea sure." He repeated to himself, sarcastically. 


	12. The Trip - Chapter 12

**The Trip - Chapter 12**

Rafe walked into the Recovery Room and sat down at the far table where he could watch everyone who walked into the bar. He wasn't in a good mood. Being threatened to stay away from his best friend was the last thing he needed. The thing that bothered Rafe the most was that he knew Jamal's accusations were right. He had been 'messing' with Alison on their trip. He had been 'dealing' it out. Jamal just didn't catch them in the act. He could not shake the feeling, though, that there was more going on with the Jamal/Valerie kiss than met the eye. What was it? It was obvious that he loved Alison and that he wanted to spend his life with her. What else could it be? At that precise moment Valerie walked in and tied on her apron around her waist, for her shift. Immediately seeing Rafe slouched in the corner, she approached him, not making his mood any better. Sitting at his table, she smiled at him. 

"What's wrong with you? Things not going well with Alison?" 

"I don't want to talk about it…especially with you." 

"Fine." Valerie said standing up again, "I just wanted to let you know that things will be getting a lot easier." Rafe grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down to her seat.

"What do you mean by that?" he growled. 

"I just mean…that there's things that sweet Alison doesn't know about yet…that might make her think twice about staying with Jamal." Rafe stared intensely at the girl. A part of him wanted to desperately know what 'the thing' was and another part knew that it wasn't any of his business. Valerie could tell that he was torn and his silence was his plea to know what she had to say. "Jamal hasn't told Alison everything that took place in Chicago." 

"Why are you telling me?" Rafe finally said, deciding he didn't want to know. 

"I thought you wanted to know."

"Well, I don't! I swear Valerie…if you do anything to hurt Alison…" 

"I'm not the one hurting Alison! I think it's you and Jamal…neither one of you can be honest with her. Poor thing is completely in the dark. She thinks she has this perfect little world around her…she doesn't have a clue about the real world." 

"You don't even know Alison!" Rafe stood up, "She's trying to hold on to the love of her life…and you keep interfering…"

"And your innocent…right?" Val said sarcastically. Rafe would not respond. He shook his head. "You should go ask Jamal about it if you want to hear about it directly. I dare you…ask him." She smiled contently. 

Rafe walked away from the girl that still sat at his table. God…why couldn't life be simpler? 

********** 

"Now what was that really all about?" Alison asked Jamal again as they entered the bike shop. "I know you were yelling at each other…I thought you wanted to thank him for protecting me?" 

"Alison…can't you see that he wants you?" 

"What are you talking about?" Alison asked, startled at the accusation. 

"Rafe! That's what I'm talking about! He wants you…it's written all over his face." 

"Jamal, "Ali laughed nervously, "Rafe does not want me." She turned her back to him and blushed, " We're just friends." Her thoughts immediately rushed to their kiss in the car, the fogged windows and Rafe's hands on her. 

"Alison?" 

"Yea?" Ali turned back around, pulled from a daydream. 

Jamal sighed. "Alison…just don't let him fill your mind with a bunch of rubbish." 

"Rubbish? What?" 

"About me and Valerie." Jamal shook his head, " Don't ever believe that Valerie means more to me than you do. I love you." 

"I know…Jamal." Alison started to feel uneasy…suspicious. "What could Rafe tell me that would fill my head with rubbish? Does he know something?" 

"No! That's the point, babygirl…there is nothing…he would be making stuff up!" 

"Rafe isn't like that." 

"Yea." Jamal added sarcastically, "I bet he's already told you things." 

"I don't understand what you are talking about!" 

"Alison, "Jamal sat the girl down, "There are certain things I want you to hear directly from me. I don't want you to hear them second hand…especially from Rafe or even Valerie." 

"What does Valerie have to do with this? What certain things…Jamal?" Alison was starting to angry. 

"They aren't bad…but they are important." Alison sat silent, her eyes narrow, fixed on Jamal. "First of all I just want to remind you that I love you and you will always come first in my life." Jamal sighed, "I wasn't totally truthful with you in Chicago and I wanted to set things straight because it does affect you." 

Alison felt sick. 


	13. The Moment - Chapter 13

**The Moment- Chapter 13**

Rafe walked alone through the cold, deserted park. It was already dark outside, making it particularly lonesome. He didn't know what else to do. Not wanting to go back to his apartment, not wanting to the solitude all he could think of was Alison. Wondering about what she was doing, wondering if she was happy…that's all he needed to know. He hoped everything Valerie had hinted towards was a made up game of hers, lies to throw off Jamal and Alison. Deep down he wasn't sure of anything anymore. All he knew was that he had fallen in love with the blond girl and, more than anything, he wanted to spend every minute with her. That was probably the hardest part about being human again…heartbreak. He could feel his eyes stinging and he shook his head. Stop it! It was ridiculous to obsess about something, about a future, about someone that he knew he could never have. Finally deciding to face his apartment alone, he headed in that direction. 

Rafe kicked mounds of snow all the way to his place. He had a horrible day, for the most part. Thinking back on fighting with Jamal, arguing with Valerie and worrying about Alison…it had been awful. Then a small smile came to his face remembering Alison handing him that silver sled. The smile on her face when he had tricked her into thinking he was hurt. That was nice. 

As he approached his front door he noticed something in front of it, hunched into a ball. "Alison?" he asked, quite startled. Alison looked up from her lap. She was covered with layers of clothes and sitting out in the freezing cold. The girl's eyes were red and swollen and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Alison…what happened?" 

"Rafe…I'm sorry." The girl sniffed, "I didn't know where else to go." 

"How long have you been out here?" Rafe helped her up, unlocked the front door and let her into the warmth. 

"I don't know?" she moaned. 

"Ali? What happened?" he took their coats and shoes, and sat her down on the couch. "God, I bet you're freezing!" he pushed the hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear, carefully. 

"Jamal told me something." She whispered. Rafe's heart sank. All his feelings were true. Valerie had been telling the truth. 

"What…did he say?" Rafe asked softly. "Do you want to talk about it?" A few more tears fell from the girl's eyes and dropped gently off her chin. Rafe was hurting with her. He hated to see her cry. He wanted to lean down and kiss her, kiss the tears off her face, starting with her chin. As he wondered over her face, he knew it wasn't the right time. He handed her a tissue, instead. 

"He lied to me." She cried. Rafe sat silent, waiting patiently for her to take her time. She sighed and looked at Rafe. "He uh…he…" she bit her lip, "Jamal didn't sign away his parental rights to Hope. He wants to keep Hope…and Valerie in our lives." More tears fell. Alison looked up, trying to keep the water in her eyes. 

"What?" Rafe could not believe it. That never crossed his mind. 

"He wants Valerie and Hope to be a part of his life." Ali repeated, "I know I'm being selfish…but I can't help it. I don't want Valerie to be a part of my life." 

"Jamal didn't even discuss it with you first?" 

"J-Jamal t-told me and t-that was it." She cried so hard she could barely talk. Rafe wrapped his arms around the crying girl and pulled her over to him, on the couch. Alison quickly gave in to him, curling up next to him. He ran his hand through her hair, removing it from her watery eyes. Resting his chin on her head, he drew in a deep breath, taking in her scent. He didn't want to take anything about her for granted, never. The two sat together on the living room couch, surrounded by darkness and moonlight, until Alison could regain composure. 

"That's not even the main reason I'm crying." Alison admitted as she leaned upward, placing her face inches from Rafe's. 

"It…isn't?" Rafe whispered, confused, "W-what's the…main reason?" Rafe could feel his heart beating faster with the closeness of her voice. She had him trapped, in her arms, under her gaze. 

"I realized…the entire time Jamal was telling me this news…my life with Jamal was changing…it was ending and I wasn't thinking about it… all I could think about was…was…you." Alison's eyes pierced Rafe and he couldn't look away. He was caught off guard by her statement. 

"M-me?" "I know you…you said you couldn't fall in love with me." The girl said sadly, making Rafe sigh. He had hurt her feelings and it wasn't even the truth. "But, after the incident in the car and the way you touched me…I don't know…I don't know…" 

"Alison…"Rafe said sadly, not wanting the girl to continue. "What do you want me to do? You know who I am." 

"I want you to kiss me." She admitted softly. Rafe melted. "I want YOU to kiss ME." Rafe didn't know what to do. He wanted to kiss her desperately, but he knew as soon as his lips touched hers he would be admitting all his feelings to her. This was the moment…the moment where she was giving herself, in whole, to him…apart from Jamal. Rafe was so nervous that he was trembling. He couldn't control it. His awkwardness only made her fall in love with him more. Rafe could not and would not stop himself any longer and his body knew it.

He took in a deep breath, never taking his eyes from hers, and placed his hands gently around the girl's face. He leaned towards her and firmly placed his lips to the girl's. The moment his lips felt hers he began kissing her deeply, he could feel her warm lips surrounding his own, he could feel her tongue in his mouth…it was overwhelming. They were quickly losing themselves in each other, wanting to be as physically close as possible. 

Alison leaned into the boy forcefully, pushing Rafe back a bit and deepening the kiss even further. Rafe leaned back into her, trying to be even closer. Pushing her body backwards, the couple laid down on the couch. Holding himself over the girl by the cushions and couch arm, he continued to kiss her. Over and over, never ending the routine, his mouth went to her neck…placing warm, wet kisses all along her. Alison's hands went under and up the boy's t-shirt…letting her feel his warm skin in her palms. The girl's hands ran up and down his back, sending chills of pleasure up his spine and making him draw in a small gasp. His body was responding to every slightest touch and so was hers. Alison's back arched, pushing her body into the boy's. Rafe drew in another quick breath. 

Rafe peered lovingly down at the girl, bringing their kissing to a temporary halt. Rafe ached all over for the girl below him but he wasn't sure how to proceed. His trembling had escaladed under her touch. 

"Rafe I want to be with you." The girl whispered, taking her hands down to his belt buckle, curling her fingers around the leather and resting there. Rafe's eyes shut with pleasure as he drew in deep breath. A heat surged through his body. Opening them again he peered down at the girl. She peered back sweetly, asking him for permission this time. 

"Alison…"he whispered insecurely, "are you sure?" his voice cracked slightly. 

"Do you want to be with me?" she asked innocently.

"Yes." He released quickly.


	14. The Moment - Chapter 14

**The Trip - Chapter 14**

"Yes" the boy repeated, sighing deeply. 

Rafe wanted to be with Alison, so bad it hurt…it physically hurt. There were so many things that he wanted to do. There were many things he wasn't sure if he could do. All of them he wanted to do with the girl below him. Watching her slowly unbutton her blouse, Rafe watched with fascination. It had been so long. In fact, he had never been this close with anyone his entire life…or after life. He longed for it, but it also scared him a little too. Always being the best at whatever he tried, whether it was vampire slaying or being a guardian angel, he knew he wouldn't be the best at this. He had never been with anyone before. He wasn't even sure how to proceed. 

Alison sensed Rafe's hesitations and understood. She had never been positive if Rafe was a virgin or not. To be honest, she had thought about it. The thought crossed her mind, briefly, but at that moment it was clear. Not being that experienced herself, being with only one other guy, it gave her some comfort. It was sweet and it was perfect. 

Alison gently pulled Rafe's t-shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor. Continuing to remove her top, she noticed Rafe's growing anxiousness. It was more than he had expected. What was occurring, it was more than anything he had hoped. 

Rafe began placing small kisses across her chest and continued down her stomach. He wanted to taste her entire body. He wasn't even sure if it was appropriate. He really couldn't help himself. A small sound escaping from her mouth reassured him. She was enjoying it. Laying under the moonlight, open to him, Alison was absolutely beautiful. Moving back up to meet with her mouth, Alison was waiting and kissed him deeply. At that instant he was lost, completely absorbed by her. He didn't want to be anywhere else. His body continued to shake with nervous anticipation and he wasn't sure, but it felt like she was shaking a little as well. Alison moved her hands down to Rafe's belt buckle again. Rafe exhaled deeply as she undid it, breaking it from its normal bind. 

"I love you, Alison." He whispered sincerely. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I love you so much. No matter what I said…I've always loved you." 

"Rafe, I…I love you too. I was afraid to admit it for the longest time…but I love you." Alison's eyes were beginning to fill with tears. Saying the words aloud and hearing them made her heart swell. It was lovely. 

"I've never…done…this before." He admitted nervously, shaking his head, his voice cracking slightly. He peered at her desperately to lead him…wherever she wanted him to go. She did. 

Alison smiled warmly at the boy. They both began leading each other, discarding their clothing and getting to know how they felt against the other. Rafe didn't need as much instruction as he thought. Their movements were smooth and complimentary. Though they had never been this close before, with each other or with anyone else, the two knew each other perfectly and it was obvious. Alison had no idea that the way she was feeling, both physically and emotionally, was even possible. Rafe sank into the girl, overwhelming them beyond their wildest hopes. 


	15. The Trip - Chapter 15

**The Trip - Chapter 15**

Rafe awoke slowly. It took him a minute to remember what had happened. Had it been a dream? As soon as he opened his eyes, Alison was lying beside him, right beside him, sleeping peacefully. He immediately remembered everything and smiled. He remembered kissing, touching, exploring and making love to Alison all night. Just thinking about it made his body begin to tremble with joy, all over again. Resting on the floor, the two were surrounded by several plush blankets. After a little while the couch had become to constraining for the couple. Rafe had his arm around the petite girl and he could smell her hair. It was wonderful. Rafe could hardly believe it had happened. He hadn't quite expected it to happen the way it did. Though he loved every minute and every part of the girl, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty and he wasn't sure why. Several thoughts bounced and collided in his head. 

_Did I take advantage of the situation? Had she really wanted to do this? What is Jamal going to think? Did we rush things? What do I have to offer this girl? _

It was a little scary and new for him. All he knew for sure was that he loved Alison with all his heart and that wasn't an exaggeration. Everything else was so confusing. Feeling guilty that they had spent the night on the floor, Rafe knew that she deserved more. He was living in Lucy's old apartment…of all things. Being returned to earth, he didn't have a job or a place of his own or a dime to his name. He had nothing to offer her. Rafe knew after the night they had just had, admitting their complete love for one another, things like that shouldn't matter, but they did. It was all so new.

Rafe slowly and carefully slid his hand down Alison's bare body that rested under his palm. He was losing himself again, feeling her smooth, warm skin. He was drifting and dreaming…becoming completely lost. Wanting to wake her, to make love to her one more time before their world was invaded by reality…there was a knock on the door. Too late! The boy cringed and his heart raced as he heard the repetitive thumps. Who could it be, Jamal looking for Alison? His guilt surged through his body once again. Rafe gently got up without waking the girl. Sliding his arm over and away, feeling her one last time. He threw on his shirt and pants and went to the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door slowly. 

"Well there you are." A pleasant voice greeted him. Rafe released a sigh of relief. Stepping outside, he shut the door slightly behind him. "I would have used my key but then I remembered you were staying here so I thought I'd knock first. I now you're my cousin and we're family, so it shouldn't really matter…but I still think you deserve your privacy, you know? Did I wake you?" It was Lucy, warm and friendly Lucy. It was so good to see her. Lucy did grate his nerves from time to time but he was so happy at that moment he loved seeing her. She looked incredibly chipper for this time of morning. Before Rafe could open his mouth Lucy interrupted. "Do you know what time it is? It's already lunchtime. What? What are you smiling about? Did I say something funny." 

"No," Rafe laughed. He was just in a great mood. "No, you didn't say anything funny. I can't believe it's already noon. Oh my gosh! I got to wake…" Rafe stopped himself in mid sentence. He had almost let it slip out. 

"Wake? What are you talking about? You know, you are acting very peculiar. What's going on? I sense something had changed with you. It's very obvious. So, tell me…what's going on Rafe?" Lucy asked very suspiciously, trying to read his mind unsuccessfully. 

"Nothing! Why did you come by?" Rafe tried to change the subject and get Lucy on her way. 

"I just wanted…" Lucy's attention was already diverted. Her eyes concentrated on the partly opened door behind Rafe and his hand that refused to move off the knob. She had to figure out what was going on. "I just wanted to grab some things. You don't mind to you?" Lucy suggested as she pushed her way past Rafe and through the door before Rafe could stop her. Only getting one foot on the door, Rafe pushed her back outside. It was already too late. Lucy saw the sleeping girl, or at least locks of blonde hair lying gently on the floor, beside the couch. 

"Lucy!" Rafe said harshly, pushing her back outside and shutting the door completely. 

"Rafe!" she said, shocked. "That is why you have the dopey smile on your face, mister." She smiled, hitting him playfully in the arm. "Is that Alison?" Rafe didn't know what to say. He didn't want the biggest mouth in Port Charles to know Alison was sleeping on his floor, but he did want to talk to her about it. All he could do was grin, sheepishly. "Rafe? What on earth is Alison Barrington doing on my…I mean…your floor? Huh?" Lucy asked. 

"Lucy…she had a fight with Jamal. She didn't want to go home last night…so, I let her stay with me…perfectly innocent. Don't go telling anybody, OK?" 

"Me?"

"Yes you! I know you and how you get talking and nothing is kept a secret. This time is different Lucy. I mean it! Do not say anything to anybody. You could get Ali into a lot of trouble." 

"My lips are sealed. You can count on me. I mean, we're family. If you can't count on that you can't count on anything, right?" 

"Thanks Lucy." Rafe hugged his cousin sweetly. He thought the discussion was over. 

"Now, are you going to tell me what's really going on?" 

"I just told you." 

"I don't believe that story. Remember I can sense these things." 

"What do you want me to say?" 

"You could start at why you are smiling like a little school boy in love? I've been sensing a change in you lately, like there was something you weren't telling me, like a girl in your life. I had no idea it would be Alison. I thought her and Jamal were pretty tight." 

"Lucy!" Rafe began to feel guilty again. His heart sank. "It's not that simple." 

"Oh really!" Lucy always loved a good love story. "Tell me cousin…are you in love?" 


	16. The Trip - Chapter 16

**The Trip - Chapter 16 **

Lucy could tell from the boy's blushing face that he was in love. Rafe didn't have to say a word. Closing his eyes, Rafe gave up trying to hide anything…particularly from Lucy. Lucy just smiled warmly at her cousin. She was glad he had found someone. Hoping that a girl would do him good and keep him in Port Charles for an extended stay, Lucy didn't seem to mind that it was Alison, a spoken for girl. 

"Lucy, I …" 

"I know. You don't have to say it. I can read you like a book." Lucy reassured.

"Don't you think I'm horrible? I mean, she had or has a boyfriend. I don't really know what's going on." He laughed uncomfortably. 

"All's fair in love and war." Lucy stated positively. "Besides you two would make a very cute couple. Who am I to say what is right or wrong. You just have to follow your heart."

"Yea, my heart. Sure…yea." Rafe sounded nervous. 

"Listen, I'm going to leave you two alone. You don't need nosey little me bothering you. I'm just going to go… and remember if you need to talk…I love to talk." Lucy said while planting a small kiss on Rafe's cheek. 

"Everyone knows you like to talk." Rafe suggested playfully. 

"Where is she blondie?" a voice demanded. 

Breaking their embrace, Lucy turned around to see Jamal. "Don't make me ask again. I know you know where she is!" Jamal was upset. 

"Well, I need to be going." Lucy said giving her cousin a concerned expression. "I will leave you boys alone." Once Lucy was behind Jamal, out of his sight, she lifted her hand up to her ear and gave Rafe the "call me" gesture. Rafe acknowledged by nodding.

"Where is she Rafe?" Jamal demanded again. 

"Man, I don't know what you are talking about." Rafe tried to act innocent but his nervous expression gave him away instantly. 

"Don't give me that. I know she's here!" Jamal pushed Rafe and grabbed a hold of the front door knob. "Alison! Alison!" 

"Jamal…hey! Don't!" it was too late Jamal was inside and Rafe felt like his stomach was going to come out his throat. Sitting on the couch, awake and dressed, sat Alison. 

"Jamal, what are you doing here?" Alison said while standing up. The girl's eyebrows were lowered. The two boys could tell she was angry. It made Rafe nervous for just a second, wondering what he had done. "I told you last night I needed some time." 

"So, you come over to see your good friend Rafe, right?" Jamal added sarcastically. Alison took a deep breath, trying to control her anger, trying not to blow up. 

"Jamal you are right. There are many things we need to talk about…important things and this is not the place. If you want to talk like an adult, let's go somewhere else." 

"That's all I want…is to talk. I know what I said last night was a shock…" 

"A SHOCK?" Alison blurted, "No, Jamal a shock would be saying 'Hey Alison, Valerie is moving in with us'. Oh, but wait…I've already received that shock." 

"Alison." Jamal tried to interrupt with no success.

"No, Jamal! This was more than a shock. It was an eye opener…a real eye opener!"

"What is that supposed to mean? I thought you were ok with Val moving in…"

"This is completely different! I thought you were talking about a couple of months at the most. You are talking about forever! I can't do that. Things have changed…don't you get it?" 

Rafe stood and watched like a helpless bystander who had no business in his own house. He didn't know whether he should leave or whether he should get rid of Jamal. Jamal and Alison were carrying on a private conversation as if he wasn't even in the room, as if he didn't exist. Maybe he should just leave, but he wasn't sure. Silently and slowly the boy crept upstairs and out of sight, waiting for the storm to pass.

"I know things have changed, but it's nothing we can't work out, babygirl." 

"Jamal…" Alison looked as if she was going to cry. Tears began falling down her sweet face. "Jamal, things are so different. The way I feel about you is different." Her voice began to drift, become softer. "I don't love you anymore." 

"Alison…please." Jamal pleaded. 

"Can you honestly tell me that you don't feel the same way? Come on Jamal. You made this major, life altering decision without even talking to me about it. If we really loved each other you would have come to me first." Alison cried. 

Jamal was silent, saying so much with so little. 

"Just go…please." Alison was starting to cry harder. She couldn't help herself. Though it was for the best, her world was changing and it was scary. "I will be back at the apartment later today to get my things." 

"Ali, we still need to talk." 

"I know!" she could barely talk anymore. "We will do it later." 

Rafe sat across his bed upstairs. It was the bedroom that Lucy set up for him when he first came to town. Rafe nervously paced for the first ten minutes, but it wore him out. He couldn't get it out of his mind, wondering what to do. He would just wait and let Jamal and Alison have their privacy without disruption. That was easy enough, right? No, it was horrible. Rafe wanted to stand by Alison, to let her know he was always going to be there for her, but he could not. So, he waited. Rafe could hear there fluctuating voices downstairs and finally heard the front door open and shut. Jumping up, Rafe wondered if they had left together. Slowly, though, he heard Alison slowly climbing the staircase. Entering the bedroom with tears streaming down her face, she embraced Rafe. It was the best hug he had ever felt, though he hurt for Alison. It was obvious that she was in pain and he wasn't quite sure how to make it go away. 

"Look at me." He said softly, gently. Alison slowly lifted her head, matching her eyes to his. They were red and swollen but she was still so beautiful, he thought. Perfect. "I love you." He whispered to her. "I hope you know that." A small smile grew across the crying girl's face. That was all he needed in the world. 


End file.
